A Friend Worth Dying For
by xxElla MadElynxx
Summary: Damon and Alaric find themselves in unexpected trouble where Alaric has to protect not only himself but also his partner. More like, just another day at the office! ONE-SHOT. Hurt Alaric! Concerned Damon! Read and Review!


**TITLE**: A Friend Worth Dying For

**BY**: Ellie!

**GENRE**: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Worried! Damon, Hurt! Alaric.

* * *

-_Hey people, remember I was going through my laptop? Well I found this one too there. Don't even remember that I had it. Made a few necessary changes to make it readable. My exams are still going on and today is a study holiday but look at me! I really had to post something...because those who are reading my other fanfic, 'Holding On' I am going to have to ask you to wait a teeny-tiny bit longer._

_IMPORTANT: I haven't watched this show since like forever. The last episode I saw was a few years back when Alaric died. After that I just couldn't watch it again. And this was written during 'that' time so it tends to have some plot errors. It's highly possible that I have messed up the whole thing and slightly deviated from the original way of things...but I hope you can accept it that way. I am sorry if that's too much to ask. And thanks for reading my note. Anyways...read and enjoy!_

* * *

What the hell?" Alaric cursed under his breath as two more well-built vampires emerged from behind the trees of the God-forsaken forests, their fangs protruding out their jaws and face contorted in greedy hunger.

_Where the hell are they coming for?_ He thought as one of them hungrily pounced at him and he only just prevented himself from being torn apart quickly plunging his stake into its heart. He was starting to get really tired now protecting not only his ass but also his partner's who was sprawled on the ground a few feet away from him, moaning in pain as his body burned and bled from the stake that was painfully sticking out his chest. Alaric quickly darted closer to his fallen friend as the vampire approached him. "Damon? You son of a bitch, get up. I need you." He yelled at the top of his lungs calling out to his friend who, much to his horror had stopped moving entirely.

The vampire came closer to Alaric as he stood protectively in front of Damon tightening his grip on his stake and fidgeting in place, preparing for some heated action. He turned his head around for only a micro-second as Damon let out a pained groan but regretted it as the vampire mercilessly grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against a tree. Alaric winced in pain as his back burned from the impact. He felt his windpipe being crushed and the air being sucked out of him as the grip on his neck was tightened. Alaric struggled under the hold and desperately searched for a weapon, his feet no longer touching the ground. He did put up a fight, for as long as he could, before a sharp pain blazed on his side and he began to lose consciousness. Much to his annoyance, he could hear Damon groaning in pain and could see him doubling over in agony.

_Wow. You're not even going to let me die in peace._ He thought but a single look at his brother's weak frame gave him the strength he most needed as he pushed the vampire off of him and plunged a stake into its heart as well, feeling more proud than ever. The action utilized the last ounce of his energy as he swayed in his place and panted heavily pressing on the wound at his side. He removed his hand and winced as it came out smeared with blood. _Oh Perfect! Just perfect!_

He hissed in pain as movement pulled on his wound but decided to focus more on getting himself and his brother out of the forest before more vampires showed up. Alaric had a feeling there were many more out there…blood thirsty creeps. He stumbled his way towards Damon and tiredly crouched beside him, "Damon?" He shook his partner's shoulder before closing his eyes as his body seared in pain. "Damon?" He tried once again with no luck. He looked around nervously before shoving his hands into Damon's pant pockets looking for a cell phone. He did find it but it was crushed under Damon's weight and obviously useless. He threw it in frustration and fisted his one hand around Damon's collar, the other hand holding his arm gently pulling his limp form to his feet. Alaric could not hold his own weight anymore and swayed uncontrollably as blood dripped down his wound adding to the already formed pool of blood beside him.

He carefully took a step forward and groaned as his side burned furiously almost sending him to the ground. He studied his surroundings and began to walk towards where he thought Damon's car was holding onto his partner's waist slowly moving in the desired direction.

If not the car, he needed to find a safer spot for them, somewhere they could not be seen easily, though the vampires would eventually sniff him out, thanks to his bleeding body. He shook his head as his eyesight blurred further and the world became mere patches. He carefully and slowly walked through the various trees and bushes; sweat dripping from the back of his neck before he couldn't do it anymore and his knees lost balance, crashing down with a loud thud, Damon slouched above him. A groan escaped his mouth as he tiredly pushed Damon off of him and panted heavily.

He lifted the hem of his shirt and glanced at his wound._ I am not going to make it_. The thought screamed in his mind. He comprehended he had no time in his hands and quickly, with whatever energy was left in his body, he stumbled towards where Damon was lying whispering in his ear, "Alright Damon, this is going to hurt a little." He said, almost to himself pulling out the stake and noticing Damon's face contort in pain. He shook his head in disbelief as realization dawned upon him, a vervain-dipped stake. That explains everything. There was no way Damon was going to heal soon enough, not without blood at least.

That was when an idea hit him. Though he was not very proud of it, he knew he had no other option. He traced his thumb on the ring he was wearing and quickly rolled up his sleeve, placing his wrist onto Damon's mouth bending closer to him, "Damon, listen you need blood. I'll get you blood but then you'll have to carry me out of here…vampire speed, alright?"

He shifted in his place and winced as his muscles pulled harshly yet making him more determined. "Alright….go for it. I'm ready. Damon."

Damon did not have to be told twice as he unknowingly and therefore hungrily sucked the blood out of his friend's wrist.

Alaric closed his eyes preparing for the pain that always followed. He felt his life being sucked out of him as darkness threatened to engulf him. _I'm going to bleed out to death._ His mind provided as he realized, Damon was not going to stop, not anytime soon.

Finally, Alaric lost his battle with life and fell on his uninjured side oblivious to the world.

* * *

It was after a while that Damon came around, groaning in pain as he struggled to breath. He clutched his chest with one arm as he propped himself up with the other. He frowned, clearly confused. It was normal for him to wake up in such places, it happened too often with him. But something felt wrong about this one. And he was in too much pain for it to be a bad hangover. He jerked his head and let out a deep breath. What was he forgetting? It was important but he just could not put his finger on it. He licked his lips, frowning deeper as it all came back rushing to him.

_You'll have to carry me out of here….vampire speed, alright?_ The words echoed in his ears as he quickly recognized the voice. His heart jumped in its place as his eyes finally found his friend, sprawled near him, the pool of dry blood peeking from below his weak frame. He crawled to Alaric and turned him around shaking his shoulder violently. He did not have to waste his time on looking for injuries as the large nasty wound on Alaric's side peeped from beneath the shredded remains of his shirt.

Damon lifted the hem of Alaric's shirt and cursed under his breath. "Ric….you idiot. Why would you?" The wound was fatal, he had no pulse and was definitely dead.

_No…no please. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't freaking die on me Ric. _His mind screamed at him. The ring. He suddenly remembered. He quickly lifted Alaric's limp hand and searched desperately for his only chance of survival. On not finding it on the left hand, he reached for the other and sighed in relief. _Man, that was close._

He took a few more deep breaths before he clasped his hand around Alaric's staring at his own doing. His teeth had left nasty marks on Alaric's wrist and he could only scold himself as his body threatened to explode with anger and his blood fizzled, "Damon….Why can't you control yourself?"

He gently placed the arm back on the ground and cupped Alaric's face. He was ready to give his blood to Alaric but obviously that would turn his friend into a vampire and he did not want that kind of life for him. He stared at his friend's pale, unnaturally cold, sweat-drenched face and stroked his hair, partly glad that Alaric was not conscious during the always-so-carefree vampire's moment of vulnerability.

"Alright buddy, time to go." He said as he gently lifted Alaric and ran out of the forest, the leaves fluttering and the dust settling a few seconds later.

* * *

Alaric was taking longer than usual to wake up and Damon could not help but worry as each nerve-wracking second passed with no results. Alaric was lying on Damon's king-sized bed at the Salvatore mansion, his face as white as the sheets.

Damon stretched as he stood up trying hard to deny the fact that he was concerned. He did not want to even think about it. The thought was too painful. He reached for the bourbon that was placed on the bed-side table and drank from it directly. Bourbon and Alaric were his only two friends and when he was with them, he felt at ease. Bourbon…not so much but Alaric. He could not lose him, not when he needed him the most.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by a loud gasp and then ragged breathing. He turned his head, as quickly as he could, before rushing to his friend who had just awoken and was clearly struggling to hold his own. Dying was painful, but reviving was just another animal.

"Hey…hey Ric. Ric, you're fine." Damon coaxed as he cupped his friend's face yet again and forced him to look in his eyes.

"You're alright." He said almost to himself, snorting out a laughter and slightly panting. Holding down Alaric was a challenge, even for Damon. His friend was alive, yes but also kicking, literally.

Finally, after a pretty long time of soothing words Alaric relaxed and Damon let go of his shoulders awkwardly moving back to sit on his chair avoiding Alaric's gaze.

"How long..?" Alaric struggled to complete, as a frown appeared on his face.

"Too long buddy. Too long." Damon said as he let out the breath he was holding for so long, receiving questioning glances from across him.

"Are you….alright?"

Damon shook his head in disbelief, "If I am alright? Alaric, you were the one who died."

Alaric just rolled his eyes and Damon huffed in annoyance.

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Uhhh…you're welcome Damon." _Wow. Did Damon actually do that_?

"Alright….alright, I'm grateful and everything but why?"

"You would've done the same thing." Alaric spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides you were the only one who could get us out of there." He quickly added.

Damon thought for a while before he shook his head, "Uhh…I would not have done the same thing because, if my memory serves me right, I am the immortal vampire in the picture."

Now it was Alaric's turn to huff, "You know what I mean." He gripped the back of his neck and slightly winced at its stiffness.

"Don't you think that ring of yours…" Damon pointed at Alaric's palm as he spoke, "…is not as effective as it used to be? You're taking too much time to come back." The vampire tried to speak with the least concern but a glance at Alaric's softened eyes obviously meant he was caught.

A lopsided smile appeared on Alaric's face as he snorted out a laughter, "Its working the same way as before Damon…its only that _you_ care now."

Damon could only flaunt his characteristic grin at the comment as he handed over his bourbon bottle to Alaric who took it eagerly. "Good idea!" He said as he gulped in its contents.

"I have to go, Elena must be worried." Alaric spoke as he quickly placed the emptied bottle on the bed-side table and got up, putting on his shoes. Damon just stood there as his friend worked with obviously not the same agility and speed, his face pale enough to still make him look dead.

He followed Alaric to the fireplace watching him closely before running ahead of him and opening the main door.

"It's okay…I can do that." Alaric pocketed his hands as he walked out, slightly shivering and shaking his head in disbelief. _I am not dead…Damon_. He glared at his friend who only grinned.

"Ric….really why did you do it?" Damon asked sternly as Alaric walked a little further away. He needed to know why. _Am I worth the trouble? After all that I did?_ His mind flooded him with questions.

"Well…" Alaric wasn't sure what to say, he paused before he nodded his head and looked into Damon's questioning eyes,

"Because….you're worth dying for, Damon. You've always been, even when you were an egotistical asshole. Not that you're any different now."

As Alaric walked to his car Damon stared at him, contently smiling. He chuckled to himself as he closed the door and slouched down on the sofa recalling the day's events. Today was one hell of a day. His friend almost died saving him, not to mention, bled out to death and yet he felt good. Not just relieved….happy. Yes, today was a good day after a pretty long time even though Elena was so determined to get herself killed and Stefan was ready to throw himself off the bus, Bonnie...nobody knew what she was doing and blondie...hers was a completely different story.

* * *

_So how was it? Sorry if it was slightly OOC. Was the end okay? Anyways, review pls. I need to know whether you liked it. Thanks for reading! _

_-Ellie!_


End file.
